This invention relates generally to the art of mechanics and more particularly to the art of sized wrenches and sockets and involves identification of the various sizes and the two measuring systems in which hand tools are calibrated by recognizing indicia appearing on the tools which correspond to various sizes and to one measuring system or the other.
Various techniques exist within the prior art to readily distinguish one tool or part thereof from another. One such technique is disclosed in German Patent Application No. 24 23 686 which suggests the use of red paint or a particular shaping on the more commonly used size of a tool having two sizes.
The Jensen Fall Catalog dated September 1977 shows a variety of hand tools having handles of different colors to facilitate usage.
Whereas the prior art provides techniques of distinguishing one hand tool or part thereof from another, the development of the novel apparatus and process herein described are significant to the field and noteworthy in accordance with their distinguishing features. Included among the features is an identification system making the various sizes of the sockets and wrenches easily recognizable by touch or sight. Also, the identification of the measuring system in which a tool is calibrated by the recognition of indicia specific to the particular system and the provision of tools of both metric and English measuring systems to be housed together in one container.